The present invention relates generally to a control and pressure relief valve for relieving pressure from an automotive vehicle interior to atmospheric pressure outside the vehicle interior.
Automotive HVAC systems provide cooled or heated pressurized air to automotive vehicle interiors. Typically, pressure relief valves are included in the vehicle body to relieve pressure from within the vehicle interiors during operation of the HVAC system to control air flow in the automotive vehicle interiors and keep the automotive interior pressure and atmospheric pressures substantially balanced. These pressure relief valves also allow for pressure relief from the vehicle interiors when a door, deck lid or the like is closed to reduce the door closure effort. The valves are also designed to keep dirt, water and fumes out of the vehicle interiors by preventing air flow back through the valve into the vehicle interior.
Some pressure relief valves currently in use are sensitive to mounting angle on the vehicle body and may sometimes hang open, allowing water, dust, noise and air intrusion into the vehicle interior. Moreover, many pressure relief valves have flaps that make noise during door closing and rough road events because the pivoting flaps bounce against a plastic frame. In addition, these types of flaps may deteriorate over time, with the edges curling, creating a constant open air pathway into the vehicle interior. One possible solution is to use rubber flaps rather than plastic flaps, but these are more expensive than desirable for many vehicles.